KissNTell
by Miss.Dark.Throne
Summary: Sakura is gone for two weeks and comes back hearing that sasuke clubbing and kissing other chicks. KISS-N-TELL songfic. by Kesha


Naruto- Kiss-N-Tell songfic.

I don't own nauto or the characters.

Sakura- HAHA I am gonna sing.

Sasuke- hn….annoying

Sakura- SHUT THE FUCK UP DIG SHIT

Sasuke- dig shit?

Hikari- now now please stop fighting and uhh sasuke say it please….

Sasuke- tsk whatever… she doesn't own naruto otherwise if she did she be an ugly ass character….

Hikari, Sakura- SHUT UP….. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning and today was the day I was going on vacation for a two weeks. Me, my mom, and best friend Ino are going to Hawaii. YAY!<p>

I had every thing pack ready to go. I went into the car and we drove off.

"OMG I'm so excited arent you Forehead." said Ino.

"OF course I am! Ino-Pig." I said. We both laughed. My mom allowed me to bring Ino cause our parents know each other. Oh did I tell you im dating HEART THROB Sasuke Uchiha. Well yea. Ladies don't be jealous… well some are. I mean how cant you hes pretty hot. Im was never a fan girl though. I knew him when I was 10.

We arrived at the airport. We had to wait not long no only 10 minutes till our flight comes. I walked around looking for Sasuke. There I spot him walking. In his disguise. Sunglasses, and a hoodie. HA hiding from the fan girls. I ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. He looked shocked then noticed it was me and smiled.

"Sasuke!" I said smiling.

'hn sakura im here don't say my name loud." he said. Is that a blush on his cheeks.

'mou…ok'' I said pouting.

When we walked to get some drinks I pulled off his hoodie and glasses.

Once I did all the girls started to drool at him. He looked pissed. Uh-oh

"SORRY SASUKE-KUN BUT BUT IM LEAVING SOON AND AND I WANTED TO SEE THE REAL YOU!" I said…. Hey is that my soul…. Maybe it is…

"whats done is done sa-ku-ra." he said.

"I love you sasuke. Ill miss you" I said blushing.

'I love you to sakura." he said. Then we kissed.

My flight came and I said my last goodbye we told each other to call, text, and email. Being two weeks away from each other is hard for me.

I know he would never cheat on me so I trust him being alone with his friends for….two weeks…. My soul is hanging out…. Not a good ideal…

"HEY forehead you're your soul! I can can see your SOUL!'' yelled Ino.

" ugh…Naruto…..sasuke….fan girls… EEP!" I said .

"don't worry saku-chan it'll be ok… ok" ino said. I nodded.

We arrived at Hawaii in six hours.

Omg its beautiful here. We checked into our hotel room and it was BIG and HAD an AWESOME view of the ocean. Me and ino changed into our bikini's and went to the beach. Beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN KOHONA<strong>

SASUKE POV

Its been a week. And I been clubbing with the guys. They told me to let loose and feel free. When they said that. I acted how I did when I was single. I flirted with hot ass chicks. And sometimes we kiss. But I never went as for ans Sex. Nah wouldn't do that to Sakura….. Wait what was sakura to me anyway. Prob a friend who likes me. Over the week I kept getting calls from her. But since I was clubbing I didn't hear my phone.. I got texts and emails. What ever.

Back at Hawaii.

Why hadn't sasuke called me or replied to my text messages. I was starting to get worried. I started to cry. Ino came in and comforted me.

Another week later…

It was time to go. We got on the plane and left. I had a miserable time there. All I did was worry. And think thoughts that he was with other girls. I mean I have short pink hair and emerald eyes. And other girls must have the breast and long hair… we arrived at the airport and I told my mom and Ino that Sasuke was coming to pick me up. I told him the time and date when I was coming back. Cause I trusted him he was coming to get me. I waited for hours for him to arrive. I called and text. The cab was closed. So I had to walk. The air port isn't for from my house. It was dark out. So I walked and walked. I reached my house and asked my mom if I can use her car so I can see if sasuke was ok. She asked me why he hadn't come I told her I didn't know. I got the car and went to his house - err I mean Mansion.

The maids know me cause Sasuke always brings me here. They asked why I came so late. It looked like they were hiding something. I went up stairs and what I heard broke my heart. I heard moaning and groaning. And some girl saying 'sasuke faster' I fell to my knees and cry softly. I got up and ran out the door.

A day later Sasuke friends knew I was back and told him. He came over. And I acted normal. He stuttering when ever he said something. I know you have a secret. We both know it. What can I do to make you confess….. Back stabber.

"oi sasuke why didn't you call me or respond to my texts eh?" I said while looking at the tv. There was no emotion in my eyes. I knew he was clubbing and flirting and kissing other girls. Wonder how I know. I can tell.

"I-I was busy….s-s-sory.." he said sweating.

"what ever im going to Ino house you may leave" I said. He left and I started to cry if you just tell me then I would forgive you. But if you don't. then that means you have no trust in me.

I was going for a walk and I saw a sign saying 'SINGING CONTEST! WINNING WINS THOUSAND DOLLARS AND CHANCE TO WIN A RECORDING CONTRACT!' I smirked and wrote my name down. It says it starts on June 30 ha ill win. Sasuke the song will be for you. Were over.

On that day I invited Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata.

"OK welcome to our first SINGING CONTEST!" the speaker said. I was getting ready. I was in a shorts and a sparkled tank top. With a pair of boots. And there was a sparkle lightning across my right eye. I smirked at my reflection. An hour later it was my turn,

"NOW WE WELCOME MISS. SAKURA HARUNO!"

"HI everyone my name is Sakura! And this song is about my boyfriend acting like a SLUT when I was gone for two weeks. Sasuke I know and listen carefully, this song is called Kiss-N-Tell!"

**Kiss N Tell- by Ke$ha.**

**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess**

**St-st-stutter through your words, breakin a sweat**

**What's it gonna take to confess?**

**We both know!**

**Yeah, I was outta town last weekend **

**You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends**

**Now your little party gonna end **

**So here we go**

**Woah oh oh **

**You gotta secret?**

**Woah oh oh**

**You couldn't keep it?**

**Woah oh oh**

**Somebody leaked it..**

**And now some shits about to go down!**

**I never thought that you would the one**

**Acting like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**

**Hearin dirty stories from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't **

**Oh! **

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**Oh!**

**Your lookin like a tool not a baller**

**Your actin like a chick why bother?**

**I can find someone way hotter **

**With a bigger (wow)**

**Well…**

**Cuz im done with all the ways that you messed up**

**You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut**

**Im so sick of it I've had enough **

**I hope you cry**

**Woah oh oh**

**You gotta secret?**

**Woah oh oh **

**You couldn't keep it?**

**Woah oh oh**

**Somebody leaked it..**

**And now some shits about to go down!**

**I never thought that you be the one**

**Actin like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**

**Hearin dirty secrets from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**(oh)**

**OH I hope you know **

**You gotta go**

**Go, get up and go**

**I don't wanna know**

**Oh why your gross**

**You gotta go**

**Yo get up and go!**

**Cuz I don't wanna know**

**I never thought that you would the one**

**Acting like a slut when I was gone**

**Maybe you shouldn't**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**You really shoulda kept it in your pants**

**Hearin dirty stories from your friends**

**Maybe you shouldn't **

**Oh! **

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**Maybe you shouldn't **

**Oh!**

**Kiss-N-Tell**

**OH!**

"THANK YOU EVERYONE!" I said. I got off the stage and laughed. I hope he got the message WERE OVER!

THE END

* * *

><p>Pls review<p>

I love sasusaku but I thought this be a good song for a songfic

I LOVE KE$HA


End file.
